John Martyn Concerts 1990s
1990 John performed many times at the Kings Head, Allendale both solo and with his band. He booked these gigs himself which is probably why they are not listed here 1993 to 1996. The Apprentice Tour March 27-31 & April 2-7, 1990 Shaw Theatre, London, ENG 1990-04-11 Ireland, Cork. 1990-04-12 Ireland, Tramore (co. Waterford), O'Shea's Hotel. 1990-04-14 Ireland, Dublin. 1990-04-15 Ireland, Killarney. 1990-04-20 Norway, Trondheim. 1990-04-21 Norway, Alesund. 1990-04-22 Norway, Bergen. 1990-04-24 Norway, Stavanger. 1990-04-25 Norway, Oslo. 1990-04-27 Sweden, Stockholm. 1990-04-28 Sweden, Stockholm. 1990-04-29 UK, Manchester, Royal Exchange. 1990-04-30 UK, Newcastle-Under-Lyme, Bridge Street Arts Centre. 1990-05-01 UK, Leeds, Irish Centre. 1990-05-02 UK, Worthing, Pavilion 1990-05-03 UK, Poole, Arts Centre. 1990-05-04 UK, Southport, Arts Centre. 1990-05-05 UK, Nottingham, Trent Poly. 1990-05-06 UK, York, Opera House or Hull, Spring Street Theatre. 1990-05-08 UK, Colne, Pendle Hall. 1990-05-09 UK, Birmingham, Irish Centre. 1990-05-10 UK, Cambridge, Junction (Corn Exchange). 1990-05-11 UK, Kendal (Cumbria), Brewery Arts Centre. 1990-05-12 UK, Kendal (Cumbria), Brewery Arts Centre. 1990-05-13 Scotland, Glasgow, Mayfest. 1990-05-14 Scotland, Glasgow, Mayfest. 1990-05-15 Scotland, Glasgow, Mayfest. 1990-05-16 Scotland, Aberdeen, Ritzy. 1990-05-17 Scotland, Dundee, Whitehall Theatre. 1990-05-18 Scotland, Ayr, Pavilion. 1990-05-19 Scotland, Edinburgh, Queen's Hall. 1990-05-20 UK, Hull, Spring Street Theatre or Aberdeen, Ritzy. 1990-05-21 UK, Newcastle, Playhouse. 1990-05-22 UK, Newcastle, Playhouse. 1990-05-23 UK, Reading, Hexagon. 1990-05-24 UK, Folkestone, Leas Cliff Hall. 1990-05-25 UK, Norwich, University of East Anglia. 1990-05-26 UK, Hemel Hempstead, Pavilion. 1990-05-27 UK, Southend, Cliffs Pavilion. 1990-05-28 UK, Bristol, Thekla. 1990-05-29 UK, Bristol, Thekla 1990-05-30 UK, Exeter, St Georges Hall. 1990-05-31 UK, Exeter, St Georges Hall. 1990-06-01 UK, Newtown, Powys, Theatre Hafren. 1990-06-02 UK, Swindon (Wiltshire), Wyvern Theatre. 1990-06-03 Scotland, Glasgow, Custom House Quay. John played at the Bandstand by the river Clyde for 'The Big Day' celebrating Glasgow City of Culture. Alan Thomson was on bass. Also a saxophone player. John shared the bill for this stage with the River Detectives and Billy Bragg. There also is a mention of UK, Wolverhampton, Civic Hall for this date. 1990-06-04 UK, Hayes, Beck Theatre. 1990-06-05 UK, Cardiff, St David's Hall. 1990-06-06 UK, Fareham, Ferneham Hall (near Portsmouth) 1990-06-08 UK, Bradford, St George's Hall 1990-06-09 UK, Lewisham Theatre. 1990-06-10 UK, Sheffield, Crucible Theatre 1990-06-11 UK, Oldham, Queen Elizabeth Hall. 1990-06-12 UK, Lincoln, The Drill Hall. 1990-06-18 Germany, München, Schlachthof 1990-06-20 Germany, Köln, Live Music Hall. 1990-06-21 Germany, Bochum, Zeche. 1990-06-24 Netherlands, Uden, De Nieuwe Pul 1990-06-25 Netherlands, Amsterdam, Paradiso 1990-07-00 Italy, Isola del Liri, Liri Blues Festival 1990-07-04 UK, Warrington, Par Hall. "He was meant to do this gig but never turned up (it was the evening of the World Cup semi-final)." (Dav Devalle). Show was transferred to 26 Sep 1990. 1990-07-14 Scotland, Stirling, Stirling Castle. Part of Scotland's Day Out festival, Hue and Cry and Runrig topped the bill. Tickets £ 5.00 (advance). Either this entry is not correct or the Pistoia one isn't. "Day For Scotland | A Festival For Our Future | Saturday 14 July Stirling | Organised by STUC in association with Regular Music and Stirling District Council | A positive celebration of Scottish life - Which says we must decide our future - No-one else!" Featuring Runrig, Hue & Cry, John Martyn, Dick Gaughan, Test Department, The Fini Tribe, The Hamish Moore Band, Wild River Apples, The Right Stuff, Stu Who?, Kith And Kin, Rhythm Chillun, World Wide, The Thieves, Makossa, Ceolbeg, Carol Laula, The Shamen, The John Rae Collective, Wildcat, 7:34 Theatre Company, The Funny Farm, Alex Frackleton, Alien Arts Company, Project Ability, Bhangra, Mary Sandeman, Hamish Henderson, African dancers, Gen Michael of Sty, and Kids' entertainment, Buskers, Fun fayre, Over 200 stalls, Beer tents, Juggling, Fire eating, Workshops, plus more to be announced.. 1990-07-14 Italy, Pistoia, Pistoia Blues Festival. (13-15 July). John was scheduled for Saturday evening 14 July 1990 at the 11th edition of the festival 'dedicated to the music of the devil'. The Friday was about Chicago Blues featuring John Hammond, First Experience, Edoardo Bennato, Otis Clay, B.B. King. John was to play Saturday with Tolo Marton, Robben Ford, and the Jeff Healey Band, Sunday was a soul day for ladies: Anna e Le Sorelle, Ladri di Biciclette, Chaka Khan, Clarence 'Gatemouth' Brown, Miriam Makeba. Presenter was Andy J. Forest. 1990-08-15 Scotland, Edinburgh, Queen's Hall (Edinburgh Festival). 1990-09-06 Scotland, Glasgow, Botanic Gardens. 1990-09-22 Belgium, Bruxelles, Ancienne Belgique. 1990-09-24 UK, Cambridge, The Junction. Supporting act Cassell Webb. 1990-09-25 UK, Leeds, Irish Centre. Supporting act Cassell Webb. 1990-09-26 UK, Warrington (Cheshire), Parr Hall. Supporting act Cassell Webb. (Rescheduled from 4th July 1990) 1990-09-27 UK, London, Dominion Theatre. Supporting act Cassell Webb. 1990-09-28 Ireland, Sligo, Arts Festival. 1990-09-29 Ireland, Dublin, Olympia. Supporting act Cassell Webb. 1990-11-17 Italy, Torino, Folk Club. 1990-12-10 Germany, Dortmund, Live Station. 1990-12-16 Germany, Paderborn, U-Bahnhof. 1990-12-22 Italy, Torino, Folk Club. (postponed) 1991 1991-00-00 Scotland, Edinburg, Lothian Road: (free lunchtime gig) 1991-02-09 Italy, Torino, Folk Club 1991-02-10 Italy, Roma, Castello. 1991-03-19 Spain, Madrid or Barcelona. Live TV-performance for final show of Sigue Sigue Plastic by RTE2. John plays Send Me One Line with a full band. 1991-04-13 France, Paris, New Morning Club. 1991-05-13 Scotland, Glasgow, Pavillion. 1991-05-27 UK, Milton Keynes, Campbell Park. May Daze Festival; shared bill with Cockney Rebel. 1991-06-19 Netherlands, Amsterdam, Paradiso. 1991-07-07 UK, Hopwood, Middleton (near Rochdale), Hopwood Hall College. Part of the Heineken sponsored (free) festival. 1991-07-21 UK, Swansea, probably Heineken Big Top festival 1991-08-04 UK, Bristol, Castle Park. Heineken Big Top 1991-08-15 UK, Southsea Castle (near Portsmouth, Hampshire), Heineken Big Top Festival Cooltide tour Band: Spencer Cozens (keyboards), Dave Lewis (sax), Alan Thomson (bass), Gerry Conway (drums) 1991-09-26 UK, Coventry, Tic Toc. 1991-09-27 UK, Wolverhampton, Civic Hall. 1991-09-28 UK, Manchester, International II. 1991-09-29 UK, Bradford, Queens Hall 1991-09-30 UK, Cardiff, St David's Hall. 1991-10-01 UK, Hanley, Freetown Club. 1991-10-02 UK, Kendal (Cumbria), Brewery Arts Centre. 1991-10-03 UK, Kendal (Cumbria), Brewery Arts Centre. 1991-10-04 Scotland, Aberdeen, Music Hall. 1991-10-05 Scotland, Edinburgh, Queens Hall. 1991-10-06 Scotland, Kilmarnock, Vito's. 1991-10-07 Scotland, Glasgow, Tron Theatre. 1991-10-08 Scotland, Glasgow, Tron Theatre. 1991-10-09 UK, Warrington (Cheshire), Parr Hall. 1991-10-11 Ireland, Dublin, Olympia Theatre 1991-10-12 Ireland, Dublin, Olympia Theatre 1991-10-13 Ireland, Cork, Everyman's Theatre 1991-10-15 UK, Bristol, Thekla. 1991-10-16 UK, Aylesbury, Civic Centre. 1991-10-17 UK, Southport, Arts Theatre. 1991-10-18 UK, Nottingham, Polytechnic (Trent Poly). 1991-10-19 UK, Birmingham, Red Lion. 1991-10-20 UK, Sheffield, University. 1991-10-21 UK, Newcastle, Playhouse. 1991-10-22 UK, Newcastle, Playhouse. 1991-10-23 UK, Carlisle, The Front Page. 1991-10-24 UK, Cambridge, Junction. 1991-10-25 UK, Norwich, University of East Anglia. 1991-10-27 UK, London, Subterania. 1991-10-28 UK, Lewisham, Theatre. 1991-10-29 Netherlands, Amsterdam, Paradiso. Supporting act The Watchman. 1991-10-30 Netherlands, Den Haag, Paard 1991-10-31 Netherlands, Tilburg, Noorderligt 1991-11-01 Belgium, Kortrijk, Parochiaal Centrum. 1991-11-02 Netherlands, Apeldoorn, Gigant. 1991-11-03 Netherlands, Utrecht, Tivoli (authorities pulled the plug because of volume). Same day studio performance in 2 Meter Sessies. 1991-11-04 Germany, Krefeld, Kulturfabrik. 1991-11-05 Germany, Köln, Alter Wartesaal. 1991-11-06 Austria, Linz, Posthof. 1991-11-08 Germany, Berlin, Quasimodo. 1991-11-10 Germany, Hamburg, Fabrik. 1991-11-11 Danmark, Copenhagen, Montmartre. 1991-11-13 Germany, Frankfurt, Batschkapp 1991-11-14 Germany, Dortmund, Live Station. 1991-11-15 UK, London, Dominion Theatre. 1992 1992-02-15 Clapham Grand, London, ENG 1992-03-11 The Purty Loft, Dun Laoire, IRE 1992-03-13 Royal George Hotel, Limerick, IRE 1992-03-16 Derry Hale Hotel, Dundalk, IRE 1992-03-17 The Mansion, Waterford, IRE 1992-03-18 Sir Henry's, Cork, IRE 1992-03-19 Setanta Hotel, Galway, IRE 1992-03-20 The Conor Hall, Belfast, NI 1992-04-28 Metronome, Folkestone, ENG 1992-05-22 Oakengates Theatre, Telford, ENG 1992-05-24 Subterania, London, ENG 1992-06-02 Clapham Grand, London, ENG 1992-06-12 Metronome, Burlington, VT 1992-06-17 Tramps, New York City, NY 1992-06-20 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (2 sets. Martyn, Ahmun, Cozens, Underwood) 1992-07-00 Iron Horse, Northampton, MA August 8, 1992 The Stade, Hastings, ENG (Free Beach Concert. Cancelled due to 'missed plane') August 9, 1992 Hastings, ENG 1992-09-24 UK, London, Town and Country Club (Forum): Prison Reform Trust Charity gig. Andy Sheppard on sax; 1992-11-03 UK, London, The Grand (Clapham Junction). 1992-11-04 UK, London, Mean Fiddler (series of 10th anniversary concerts for the venue). 1992-11-05 UK, BBC2: Later with Jools Holland, first series. Man In The Station, Sweet Little Mystery, May You Never. Andy Shepherd was in same show. 1992-12-20 US, Chicago, Beat Kitchen (solo). 1993 1993-01-03 Scotland, Glasgow, Cathouse. (supporting The Party Boys (Sensational Alex Harvey Band) 1993-01-29 UK, London, Town & Country Club. 1993-01-30 UK, Bradford, Queens Hall. 1993-02-02 UK, London, Mean Fiddler. 1993-02-16 Scotland, Edinburgh, Queen's Hall. 1993-02-18 UK, Telford, Oakengates Theatre. 1993-02-20 UK, Manchester, Students Union (Main Hall) 1993-02-23 UK, Worthing, Pavilion Theatre. 1993-03-17 Ireland, Waterford, The Mansion House European spring tour Spencer Cozens (keyboards), Scott Firth (bass), Gerry Conway (drums), Jerry Underwood (sax) 1993-04-08 Germany, Berlin, Franz Club. 1993-04-09 Germany, Hamburg, Fabrik. 1993-04-10 Germany, Hannover, Capitol. 1993-04-12 Germany, Köln, Luxor. 1993-04-14 Germany, Bremen, Lagerhaus. 1993-04-15 Germany, Erlangen, E-Werk. 1993-04-16 Germany, Halle, Capitol. 1993-04-18 Germany, Wuppertal, Forum. 1993-04-19 Germany, München, Nachtwerk. 1993-04-20 Germany, Bochum, Bahnhof Langendreer 1993-04-21 Netherlands, Amsterdam, Melkweg. 1993-04-22 Netherlands, Den Haag, Paard. 1993-04-23 Germany, Bielefeld, PC 69. 1993-04-24 Netherlands, Haarlem, Patronaat. 1993-04-25 Netherlands, Uden, De Nieuwe Pul 1993-04-26 Germany, Bonn, Jazz Galerie. 1993-04-27 Belgium, Bruxelles (Molenbeek), De Vaartkapoen (VK*) 1993-04-28 France, Paris, Passage du Nord-Ouest 1993-06-05 Scotland, Glasgow, The Scottish Fleadh (Glasgow Green). 1993-06-12 UK, London, Finsbury Park - Fleadh (Stage 2). 1993-06-22 UK, London, Forum. (supported by Pat Orchard) 1993-08-07 US, Los Angeles, The Troubadour. 1993-08-24 Scotland, Edinburgh, Acropolis (Edinburgh Festival) August 28, 1993 Suffolk, Stansfield, ENG (Suffolk'n'Good Festival 1993, with The Strawbs, Roy Harper, Bert Jansch, Hell Bent Heaven Bound, Little Chief, Bridget St. John, Nick Harper, Pat Shaw & Julie Matthews, Turkey Leg Johnson, Pol Roger) 1993-09-00 US, Ferndale (Michigan), Magic Bag. 1993-09-08 US, New York, Bottom Line (duo with John Giblin bass, two sets, first song solo). 1993-09-12 US, Chicago, Beat Kitchen (solo performance). 1993-09-15 US, Fort Worth (Texas), Caravan of Dreams. Duo with John Giblin. 1993-09-16 US, Seattle, Backstage Club (solo performance). 1993-09-19 US, San Francisco, The Great American Music Hall (solo) 1993-09-24 US, Santa Monica (California), McCabe's (two sets). 1993-09-26 US, unknown. Radio session for NPR radio. 1993-12-10 US, Philadelphia (Pennsylvania), WXPN Studios (World Cafe broadcast March 30 1994) 1994 1994-00-00 Italy, Milan, solo concert. 1994-01-09 UK, Chester, Telfords Warehouse. 1994-03-00 US, Scottsdale, Arizona, The Rockin' Horse 1994-03-09 US, San Francisco, GAMH. 1994-03-12 US, Santa Monica (California), McCabe's (two sets). 1994-04-21 US, New York, Bottom Line (2 sets, supported by Huffamoose). 1994-04-27 US, Somerville (Massachusetts), Johnny D's. 1994-04-29 Italy, Bergamo, Blob House. 1994-04-30 Italy, Bologna, Ruvido. (Solo show) 1994-05-01 Italy, Vicenza, Totem. 1994-05-05 UK, Telford, Oakengates Theatre. 1994-05-06 Ireland, Dublin, Olympia Theatre. 1994-05-07 Ireland, Dublin, Olympia Theatre. 1994-05-08 UK, Portsmouth, Wedgewood Rooms. 1994-05-10 UK, Portsmouth, Wedgewood Rooms. 1994-05-11 UK, Bath, The Hub. 1994-05-12 UK, Newport, King's Hotel 1994-05-13 UK, Northampton, Roadmenders. 1994-05-14 UK, London, Blackheath Concert Hall. 1994-05-15 UK, Manchester, University, Students Union (Minor Hall). 1994-05-17 Scotland, Aberdeen, Lemon Tree. 1994-05-18 Scotland, Aberdeen, Lemon Tree. 1994-05-19 Scotland, Glasgow, Royal Concert Hall. 1994-05-20 UK, Blackpool, Winter Gardens. 1994-05-22 Scotland, Edinburgh, The Lyceum. 1994-05-23 UK, Kendal (Cumbria), Brewery Arts Centre. 1994-05-24 UK, Kendal (Cumbria), Brewery Arts Centre. 1994-05-25 UK, Leeds, Irish Centre 1994-05-26 UK, Southport, Arts Centre. 1994-05-27 UK, Birmingham, Town Hall 1994-05-28 UK, Leicester, University Queens Hall. 1994-05-29 UK, Cheltenham, Town Hall 1994-05-30 UK, Stoke, Wheatsheaf. 1994-05-31 UK, Swansea, Penyrheol Leisure Centre 1994-06-01 UK, Cambridge, The Junction. 1994-06-02 UK, London, The Grand (Clapham Junction) 1994-06-03 UK, Derby, Assembly Rooms. 1994-06-05 UK, High Wycombe, Swan Theatre. 1994-06-06 UK, Winchester, Theatre Royal. 1994-06-08 UK, Newcastle, Riverside. 1994-06-09 UK, Chester, Telfords Warehouse. 1994-06-10 UK, Middlesbrough, Town Hall Crypt. 1994-06-11 UK, Colchester, Leisure World/ Charter Hall. 1994-06-12 Scotland, Ayr, Festival. 1994-06-13 UK, Preston, The Mill (Aqueduct Street) 1994-08-03 Scotland, Glasgow, Old Fruit Market. Loudon Wainwright hosted BBC2 show 1994-09-08 UK, London, Mean Fiddler 1994-09-10 UK, St Ives (Cornwall), Guildhall. September Festival with supporting act Mike Silver. Autumn: solo tour Supporting act Jay Fisher 1994-10-08 Folk Club, Torino, ITY (postponed until January 14, 1995) 1994-10-15 Norscot Angling Club, Lerwick, SCOT (supported by the Red Vans) 1994-10-21 Union Chapel, London, ENG 1994-10-22 Front Page, Carlisle, ENG 1994-10-23 UK, Berwick-upon-Tweed, Maltings Arts Centre. 1994-10-24 The Cellar, Newcastle, ENG 1994-10-25 The Hub, Bath, ENG 1994-10-27 King's Hotel, Newport, WAL 1994-10-28 St. George's Hall, Exeter, ENG 1994-11-01 University of East Anglia, Norwich, ENG 1994-11-02 Leas Cliff Hall, Folkestone, ENG 1994-11-04 Sanctuary, Milton Keynes, ENG 1994-11-06 Mill Arts, Banbury, ENG 1994-11-07 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG November 8-9, 1994 Telfords Warehouse, Chester, ENG 1994-11-10 Castlemilk Community Centre, Glasgow, SCOT 1994-11-11 George Square Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT 1994-11-12 Renfrew Ferry, Glasgow, SCOT 1994-11-13 Truck Theatre, Hull, ENG 1994-11-14 Wheatsheaf, Stoke, ENG 1994-11-15 Old Vic, Nottingham, ENG 1994-11-16 Arts Centre, Southport, ENG 1994-11-17 Irish Centre, Leeds, ENG 1994-11-18 King's Head Hotel, Allendale Town, ENG 1994-11-19 Renfrew Ferry, Glasgow, SCOT 1994-11-20 Lemon Tree, Aberdeen, SCOT 1994-11-24 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG 1994-11-25 Watermans Arts Centre, London, ENG 1994-11-27 Town Hall, Henley, ENG 1994-11-28 Concorde Bars, Brighton, ENG 1994-11-29 Wedgewood Rooms, Portsmouth, ENG 1994-11-30 The Gantry, Southampton, ENG 1994-12-01 Arts Centre, Salisbury, ENG 1994-12-02 Lanterns, Ashburton, ENG 1994-12-03 Concert Halls, Blackheath, NI 1994-12-04 Leadmill, Sheffield, ENG December 5-6, 1994 Róisin Dubh, Galway, IRE 1994-12-07 Conor Hall, Belfast, NI 1994-12-08 Limerick, IRE 1994-12-09 Olympia, Dublin, IRE 1994-12-10 Brewery Arts Centre, Kendal, ENG 1994-12-11 Tythebarn Theatre, Saint Donats, WAL 1994-12-12 Civic Hall, Stratford upon Avon, ENG 1994-12-17 Regal Centre, Worksop, ENG 1994-12-18 Bierkeller, Bristol, ENG 1994-12-19 Mechanics, Burnley, ENG 1994-12-00 Mac's Backroom Bar, Culdaff, IRE 1995 1995-01-14 Folk Club, Torino, ITY (Rescheduled from October 8, 1994) 1995-03-17 Patronaat, Haarlem, NED 1995-03-18 Astoria, London, ENG (supported by Pat Orchard) 1995-03-18 New Morning, Paris, FRA Snoo Tour Supporting act Iain Archer 1995-06-01 Pavillion, Glasgow, SCOT 1995-06-02 Adam Smith Theatre, Kirkcaldy, SCOT 1995-06-04 Playhouse, Newcastle, ENG 1995-06-05 Telfords Warehouse, Chester, ENG 1995-06-06 Corn Exchange, Newbury, ENG 1995-06-08 Swan Theatre, High Wycombe, ENG 1995-06-09 Marina Theatre, Lowestoft, ENG 1995-06-10 Finsbury Park, London, ENG (Fleadh 1995. John played the Time Out stage from 18:15 to 19:15 hours. He was followed by Michelle Shocked) 1995-06-11 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG 1995-06-13 Woodville Halls, Gravesend, ENG 1995-06-14 Irish Centre, Leeds, ENG 1995-06-15 Charter Theatre, Preston, ENG 1995-06-16 Belfast, NI (Folk festival) 1995-06-17 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE 1995-06-20 Penyrheol Leisure Centre, Swansea, WAL 1995-06-21 Pavillions, Bath, ENG 1995-06-22 The Wharf, Tavistock, ENG 1995-06-23 Wulfrun Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG 1995-06-24 Forum Leisure Centre, Stone, ENG 1995-06-25 South Holland Centre, Spalding, ENG 1995-06-26 Warwick Arts Centre, Coventry, ENG 1995-06-27 Octagon Theatre, Yeovil, ENG 1995-06-28 Wedgewood Rooms, Portsmouth, ENG 1995-06-29 Clapham Grand, London, ENG 1995-06-30 The Hawth, Crawley, ENG 1995-07-01 Theatre Royal, Winchester, ENG 1995-07-02 South Hill Park, Bracknell, ENG (Bracknell Festival) 1995-08-06 Singleton Park, Swansea, WAL ("Swansea Music Fest '95" free concert. The band were Alan Thompson bass, Gerry Underwood saxes, Spencer Cozens keyboards and Ted McKenna drums. Setlist: Big Muff | Couldn't Love You More | Step It Up | Lookin' On | Fisherman's Dream | unknown song | Suzanne | Rock, Salt and Nails | Johnny Too Bad | John Wayne.") 1995-08-14 Scotland, Edinburgh, The Palladium (Edinburgh Festival). 1995-08-19 Scotland, Aberdeen, Bridge of Don Barracks. (headlined 'Event In A Tent', Benefit show for aids research) 1996 1996-02-13 Blackheath Halls, London, ENG 1996-04-05 UK, Carlisle, probably Front Page 1996-05-03 Telfords Warehouse, Chester, ENG 1996-05-04 Leisure Centre, Sandbach, ENG 1996-05-09 Mac's Backroom Bar, Culdaff, IRE 1996-05-10 Sligo, IRE 1996-05-13 Ireland, Galway, Rosh and Dove (Róisin Dubh) 1996-05-14 Ireland, Galway, Rosh and Dove (Róisin Dubh) 1996-06-01 UK, BBC2, Later with Jools Holland; Step It Up, She's A Lover, Easy Blues with Danny Thompson (bass) and Jools on piano. 1996-06-02 Astoria, London, ENG Supporting act Pat Orchard 1996-06-20 Forum, London, ENG (guest appearance with The Band during "Ophelia." 1996-06-29 Cassiobury Park, Watford, ENG (Rainbow Festival (also dubbed 'Environmental Fair'). Short 20 minute set; last minute replacement for 90s boy band Let Loose who cancelled due to illness. Other replacement was soul band Odyssey) 1996-07-06_07 Germany, Bonn. Festival 'Rheinkultur Umsonst & Draussen'. Line-up mentioned in Der Spiegel: Element of Crime, Paulo Mendonca, Blumfeld, John Martyn, Orange, Die Schweisser, Ignite, Millencolin, Lightning Seeds, My Own Victim and others. 1996-07-20 Long Marston Airfield, Stratford upon Avon, ENG (Phoenix festival, on the Mean Fiddler) 1996-07-29 Walpole Park, Gosport, ENG (Gosport Summer Festival) 1996-08-04 Ireland, Millstreet (Co. Cork), The Green Glens Arena. Band gig. "I saw John do an incredible 10 minute version of Johnny Too Bad. Gobsmacking. Unfortunately Johnny Too Bad was all I saw. I had been watching Van Morrison's 9pm outdoor set which finished up about 10. I headed to the indoor arena for Shane McGowans 10:15 set, arriving around 10:10. As happens schedules had gotten behind and Martyn was running late. I arrived to see the stage manager feverishly gesticulating at John to finish up, who indicated he wanted to do one more. John, being typically contrary, then did that awesome version of Johnny Too Bad, to the obvious despair of the stage manager. One of my treasured memories." (Martin Foyle). 1996-09-13 UK, London, Royal Festival Hall 1996-10-11 Scotland, Aberdeen, The Lemon Tree. 1996-10-21 UK, Liverpool, The Philharmonic Hall. 1996-11-00 Spain, Bilbao, Sala El Carmen (solo). 1997 ? ?, 1997 Flowerpot, Derby, ENG January 15, 1997 Italy, Treviso, ITY January 17, 1997 Svego, Rimini, ITY January 18, 1997 Barfly Club, Recanati, ITY February 2, 1997 Renfrew Ferry, Glasgow, SCOT February 5, 1997 South Shields, ENG February 9, 1997 Telfords Warehouse, Chester, ENG April 14, 1997 The Brook, Southampton, ENG April 15, 1997 Zodiac, Oxford, ENG April 16, 1997 Penyrheol Leisure Centre, Swansea, WAL April 18, 1997 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG April 19, 1997 Olympia, Dublin, IRE (With Midnight at the Olympia) April 20, 1997 Queens University, Belfast, NI April 22, 1997 Warwick Arts Centre, Coventry, ENG April 23, 1997 Robin R'n'B Club, Dudley, ENG April 24, 1997 Pavilion, Plymouth, ENG April 25, 1997 Town Hall, Cheltenham, ENG April 26, 1997 Leicester University, Leicester, ENG April 27, 1997 Oakengates Theatre, Telford, ENG April 29, 1997 Irish Centre, Liverpool, ENG April 30, 1997 Irish Centre, Leeds, ENG 1997-05-01 UK, Colne, Municipal Hall. 1997-05-02 UK, Manchester, University 1997-05-03 UK, Middlesbrough, Town Hall Crypt. 1997-05-04 Scotland, Glasgow, Cottier Theatre 1997-05-06 UK, Guildford, Civic Hall. 1997-05-07 UK, Cambridge, Junction. 1997-05-08 UK, Ipswich: Corn Exchange. 1997-05-09 UK, Norwich: University of East Anglia. 1997-05-11 Northern Ireland, Blackheath (Londonderry), Concert Halls. 1997-05-12 UK, Yeovil (Somerset), Octagon Theatre. 1997-06-30 Ireland, Galway, Róisin Dubh 1997-07-01 Ireland, Galway, Róisin Dubh. Tuesday night, 21:30 hrs. "In a surprise move even for the enigmatic John Martyn, all of the seven shows on his Irish tour have been pulled - except for his three nights at Róisin Dubh -June 30, July 1 & July 2- one of his alltime favourite venues. Martyn's visit also celebrates the success of his new album -'and'- his 25th, which is already being hailed by critics the world over as 'a timeless work of art'." (Galway Advertiser). 1997-07-02 Ireland, Galway, Róisin Dubh 1997-07-04 Ireland, Thomastown, Kilkenny, Caroll's Bar (benefit with full band). Solo tour with Jim Lampi Supporting act Phil Shackleton 1997-10-14 Scotland, Kirkcaldy, Adam Smith Theatre. 1997-10-16 UK, South Shields, The Customs House. 1997-10-17 UK, Alnwick, Playhouse. 1997-10-18 Scotland, Airdrie, Sir John Wilson Town. 1997-10-20 Scotland, Ayr, The Gaiety Theatre. 1997-10-21 UK, Liverpool, Philharmonic Hall. 1997-10-22 UK, Milton Keynes, The Stables. 1997-10-23 UK, Colchester, Arts Centre 1997-10-24 UK, Croydon, The Cool Room (cancelled). 1997-10-25 UK, London, Jazz Café 1997-10-26 UK, London, Jazz Café. (supported by Phil Shackleton) 1997-10-27 UK, London, Jazz Café. 1997-10-28 UK, London, Jazz Café. 1997-10-29 UK, Stamford, Arts Centre. 1997-10-30 UK, Newbury, The Corn Exchange. 1997-10-31 UK, Worcester, Huntingdon Hall. 1997-11-01 UK, Cardiff, Coal Exchange. 1997-11-02 UK, Portsmouth, Wedgewood Rooms. 1997-11-03 UK, Birmingham, Ronnie Scott's. 1997-11-04 UK, Birmingham, Ronnie Scott's. 1997-11-05 UK, Birmingham, Ronnie Scott's. 1997-11-06 UK, Birmingham, Ronnie Scott's. 1997-11-07 UK, Birmingham, Ronnie Scott's. 1997-11-08 UK, Birmingham, Ronnie Scott's. 1997-11-09 UK, Newark, The Palace Theatre. 1997-11-11 UK, Whitehaven, Rosehill Theatre. 1997-11-12 UK, Leeds, Varieties Theatre. 1997-11-13 UK, Beverley, The Picture Playhouse. 1997-11-14 Ireland, Dublin, Whelans. 1997-11-15 Ireland, Dublin, Whelans 1997-11-16 Ireland, Belfast, Empire Music Hall 1997-11-18 Ireland, Dublin, Temple Bar 1997-12-18 UK, London, Mean Fiddler (Venue's 15th anniversary) 1997-12-19 UK, London, Mean Fiddler. 1998 March 1998-03-06 UK, VH1 Cable TV studio live show (Cozens, Ahmun, Lampi). 1998-03-22 UK, London, Jazz Café. 1998-03-23 UK, London, Jazz Café. 1998-03-24 UK, London, Jazz Café. 1998-03-25 UK, Norwich, The Waterfront. 1998-03-26 UK, Newcastle, The Riverside. 1998-03-27 UK, Northampton, The Roadmender. 1998-03-28 UK, Salisbury, Arts Centre. 1998-03-29 UK, Cambridge, The Junction. 1998-03-30 UK, Wolverhampton, Wulfrum Hall. 1998-03-31 UK, Sheffield, The Leadmill. 1998-04-01 UK, Bristol, The Bierkeller 1998-04-02 UK, Exeter, St. Georges Hall. 1998-04-03 UK, Cardiff, Coal Exchange. 1998-04-04 UK, Liverpool, L2. 1998-04-05 UK, London, Blackheath Concert Hall. 1998-04-08 Ireland, Galway, The Quays. (supported by The Three Amigos) 1998-04-09 Ireland, Belfast, Waterfront BT studio. 1998-05-16 Scotland, Edinburgh, the Liquid Room 1998-05-24 UK, Wigan, Haigh Hall (supporting The Verve (at the bands request) at their homecoming concert at Haigh Hall in Wigan. With a capacity crowd of 33.000 he performed a short unrehearsed set, whilst the crowd either ignored or harassed him. Only days before he found out that his band could not play with him, as Beck's equipment made the set change impossible.") 1998-06-02 UK, London, Mean Fiddler (warm-up for the Fleadh). The Mean Fiddler organized a Flead Week and John opened it. Other acts on subsequent dates were Ron Sexsmith, World Party, Mike Scott and Mary Coughlan. 1998-06-06 UK, London, Finsbury Park. "Saturday 6th June 98 | Guinness Fleadh | Finsbury Park London N4 | An open air event - with two stages | Simple Minds | The Corrs - Sinéad O'Connor | Shane MacGowan & The Popes - Dr John - Mike Scott | Paul Brady - World Party - Eddi Reader - Altan | Bootleg Beatles - John Martyn | Capercaillie - Robert Forster - Ron Sexsmith - Mary Coughlan | Oysterband - David Gray - Picturehouse - Ghostland - Anam - Equation | 1998-06-10 US, Northampton, MA, The Iron Horse Music Hall. (Supported by Peter Mulvey) 1998-06-12 US, Philadelphia, PA, WXPN Studios (World Cafe broadcast August 13 1998). 1998-06-13 US, New York, Randall's Island. 1998-06-15 US, New York, WFUV radio session with band (released on CD as The New York session). 1998-06-17 US, New York, The Bottom Line (2 separate sets). 1998-06-20 US, Chicago, Arlington International Racecourse. 1998-06-21 US, Chicago, The Beat Kitchen (Belmont Avenue) 1998-06-27 US, San Francisco. 1998-06-30 US, Los Angeles, Troubadour. 1998-08-22 Ireland, Galway, The Róisin Dubh 1998-08-23 Ireland, Thomastown (Kilkenny), Caroll's bar (supported by Spider Baby) 1998-08-25 Northern Ireland, Belfast, Empire Music Hall 1998-08-30 UK, Stansfield, Stansfield Hall. Suffolk & Good Festival 1998-09-02 Ireland, Skibbereen, Liss Ard Event. John was host on the first (Wednesday) night and topped the bill for the main event. Other acts were Mary Coughlan & Band, and The Frames. 1998-09-04 Ireland, Skibbereen, Liss Ard Event. Host of the Friday night was Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds. John played the final concert, the so-called Parting Glass, during a live version of Here Comes The Night (the Donal Dineen radio show), in a joined bill with John Kelly and apparently Nick Cave. 1998-10-02 UK, London, Queen Elizabeth Hall. Shared bill with Bill Nelson, at the first 'LaBradford International Festival of Drifting'. (John and band all sitting on chairs on stage, reading magazines, relaxing. The whole of the audience expects something musical to happen, still JM and band just sit there reading their magazines! Eventually, JM turns to a mike and says, 'Don't mind us, we're just drifting!', and goes back to his magazine, before eventually getting the two hour gig underway. Italian intermezzo Band: Spencer Cozens (keyboards), Jim Lampi (Chapman stick), Arran Ahmun (drums) 1998-12-03 Italy, Palermo, Cantieri alla Zisa 1998-12-04 Italy, Codevilla (Lombardia), Thunder Road 1998-12-05 Italy, Torino, Folk Club 1998-12-07 Italy, Trento, Auditorio S. Chiara 1999 1999-06-05 US, San Francisco, Golden Gate Park (cancelled). 1999-06-12 US, Chicago, Chicago Motor Speedway, Sportsmans Park (cancelled). 1999-06-19 US, Boston, Suffolk Downs. 1999-06-26 US, New York, Randall's Island. 1999-07-05 UK, London, Harlesden, Mean Fiddler. (Spencer Cozens, Jim Lampi, Arran Ahmun) 1999-07-10 UK, London, Guinness Fleadh at Finsbury Park. 1999-07-23 Scotland, Glasgow, The Garage. 1999-07-24 Scotland, Edinburgh, Liquid Ballroom (with band: Spencer Cozens, Jim Lampi, Arran Ahmun). 1999-08-10 UK, Cornwall, St. Neot, Roscarrek Farm (The Cornish Eclipse Blues Festival) (cancelled). 1999-08-11 Ireland, Waterville (Kerry) 1999-08-27 Ireland, Skibbereen, Liss Ard Event (with band) 1999-08-29 Ireland, Thomastown (Kilkenny), Carroll's bar 1999-08-30 Ireland, Galway, Róisin Dubh. 1999-08-31 Ireland, Galway, Róisin Dubh 1999-09-07 UK, London, Jazz Café. 1999-09-08 UK, London, Jazz Café. 1999-09-09 UK, London, Jazz Café. 1999-10-29 Belfast, Elmwood Hall 1999-11-13 Ireland, TVE Studio, Saturday Live: May You Never. 1999-11-14 Ireland, Wexford, Ferry Carrick Hotel (Cozens, Ahmun, Lampi) 1999-11-15 Ireland, Cork, City Limits (Cozens, Ahmun, Lampi). (supported by Roesy) 1999-11-16 Ireland, Dublin, Vicar Street (Cozens, Ahmun, Lampi). (supported by Roesy) 1999-11-17 Ireland, Limerick, Dolan's Warehouse (Cozens, Ahmun, Lampi). (Supported by Roesy) 1999-11-18 Ireland, Lisdoonvarna (Clare), the Hall (Cozens, Ahmun, Lampi). (Supported by Roesy)